The MVP
by Hagane
Summary: rumit. mitsui's a busy guy. rukawa's a super rookie-cum-MVP wannabe. and he wants to learn from the best, no less. a stupid one-shot with no plot whatsoever. you can kill me when you're done reading.


**The MVP**

"Sempai?"   
A grin. "Yo. What does our favourite rookie want, eh?"   
"One-on-one?"   
"Sure. Just give me a minute."   
The sounds of buttons being pressed, then, "Right. Let's go."  
  
Harsh, rapid, uneven breathing.   
"Whoo, you came real close to beating me there Rukawa. Not bad." "Hnn." The sound of footsteps fading away.   
A sigh. "Yeah. Hope to see you soon too."  
  
The sound of footsteps approaching. "Sempai?"   
A flash of very white, even teeth. "Heys. How can I help you this time?" "One-on-one?"   
"Now?"   
"Yes."   
"Can't. I'm a bit busy now."   
"Hnn." The sound of feet turning down the corner, and away.   
A sigh.   
_I wanted to ask maybe later? But forget it._  
  
The sound of a phone cutting through practice.   
"Mine!"   
The sound of hurried footsteps.   
"Hey-lo?"  
  
"Mit-chan, we were wondering if you'd like to come with us later. We're going to a pub downtown...join us?"   
A frown. "Hmmmm......I dunno."   
"Awwww...come on Mitchan. We haven't hung out for ages!"   
A sigh. "All right. Fine. See you later."   
"Right. See ya."   
The bleeping tone as someone hung up.  
  
"Hey Mitchy! Want a game with the tensai?"   
Loud, obnoxious laughter.   
An angered yell. "Who you calling Mitchy, stupid carrot top?"   
"Teme! Don't call the tensai that!"   
"Well don't call ME that!"   
The sound of two fists connecting to two now very sore heads.   
"BAKAS! Can't you behave for once?"   
A soft sigh. "Sakuragi-kun, maybe you--"   
The vigorous pointing of hands, fingers, everything.   
"But he started it!"   
A snort. "You asked if I wanted a game."   
"And you didn't answer the tensai!"   
"BAKA you didn't give me a chance to!"   
"Because you insulted the tensai!"   
"That's because you insulted me first!"   
The sound of a throbbing vein somewhere on Akagi's head.   
"Ano, Sakuragi-kun, Mitsui-kun, let's lay it off for now, eh?"   
"......fine."   
"Humppf."   
The collective sigh of relief throughout the gym.   
Then,   
"How about that game Mitchy?"   
"DON'T CALL ME MITCHY!"  
  
"It's your turn to clean up the gym remember?"   
"...Oh right. Must've slipped my mind."   
"...and I was born yesterday. Who you kidding?"   
Some grumbling. "Fine. Would you do me a favour though?"   
A look of suspicion thrown his way. "What?"   
"Could you do my turn today? I'll do yours the next time."   
"Why?"   
A sigh. "Because I promised I'd meet Tetsuo and the others at a pub downtown. I need to get home and change first."   
"What does that have to do with me?"   
A sharp intake of breath, let out veeeerrryyyy slowly. "Because, Miyagi you dolt, if you do my turn today, I can go home and meet them earlier."   
"Oh. And what makes you think I'd do that?"   
"It doesn't matter if you don't. I was just asking."   
"Humph. Since I'm such a nice person, I will."   
A long-suffering sigh. "Right."   
The sound of sneakers squeaking on the cool linoleum floor. "Only 'cause Ayako'll be staying behind to train Sakuragi. God, what does he take me for? An idiot?"  
  
"Mitchan! You're here!"   
The exaggerated rolling of eyes. "Yes I am. In person."   
"Sit down my man, we haven't seen you since...well, since."   
"Sorry, I've been busy."   
"Training hard, no doubt?"   
"Yeah."   
"How's the leg?"   
A curious look. "It's fine. Why?"   
The shrugging of shoulders. "Just thought I'd ask."   
"Right."   
"What will you have Mitchan?"   
"Dunno. Beer. Wine. Champagne. Anything."   
"They don't serve champagne here Mitchan. It's a pub."   
"Point being...?"   
More shrugging of shoulders.   
"I'll have a glass of beer then. Not my usual thing, but heck."   
"Heck is right, Mitchan."   
The sound of glasses clanking against each other. "To your basketball success!"  
  
"Uhhh."   
"You all right Mitchan?"   
"Yeah. I'm fine."   
A stumble and the frantic grabbing of clothes.   
"You sure you're all right?"   
"I'm fine."   
A raised hand. "What's this then?"   
The squinting of eyes. "Um, four?"   
"Three, Mitchan. You're dead drunk."   
"I'm not drunk! I'm just...uh, woozy."   
A snort. "You're drunk."   
"I'm not..." another stumble, and the harsh sound of a face connecting with the pavement, "...drunk."   
"I'm thinking you are. He is, isn't he boys?"   
Unanimous agreement all around.   
"We'll bring you home Mitchan, no worries."   
"zzzzzzzzzzz......"   
"Well look at that. He's fallen asleep on us."  
  
"Uhhhh..."   
The incessant ringing of the phone.   
The frantic grabbing of everything on the side table.   
"What?"   
"Morning Mitsui-san!"   
"Sendoh? What do you want so early in the morning?"   
"It's eleven thirty Mitsui-san! We were supposed to meet at ten remember?"   
"Meet?"   
The sound of VERY audible pouting.   
"Don't tell me you forgot?"   
"Huh?" The gentle sound of rustling as he sat up in bed.   
"We were supposed to play a match remember?"   
"We were?"   
"Yes!"   
"Oh."   
"Oh is right!" the sound of sniffling could be heard. "Are you coming or do you want me to just go home and bawl my eyes out that you stood me up?"   
"I'm coming."   
A promise.   
"Okay! I'll see you in a while then!"   
A sigh. "Fuck. My head bloody hurts."  
  
"You seem a little...off today."   
"I do?"   
"Yes. You're not concentrating on the game at all."   
A non-committal grunt. "I am."   
"Sure doesn't feel like it."   
"I...I'm sorry okay? My head hurts."   
The very audible sound of a heart softening considerably. "Hang-over?"   
A wince at the gentle contact.   
"Yeah."   
"You shouldn't have gotten out of bed so early then."   
"But the game..."   
A sigh. "I wouldn't hold it against you, you know that."   
"I know. It's just...I just..."   
A patient, expectant look.   
A sigh. "I've been so busy that we haven't been playing together lately..."  
A small, genuine smile spreading across handsome features.   
"You're busy, and I understand that."   
"Yeah, well, I wanted to...well, see you."   
"You can see me when you're feeling better."   
A quiet silence.   
"...thanks."   
A smile.   
"You're welcome."  
  
The ringing of a phone.   
A tired sigh. "Hello."   
"Sempai."   
"Rukawa. What a surprise. How can I be of service?"   
"One-on-one?"   
"Now? I really can't. I just had a game..."   
"Tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow is fine."   
"......"  
"Tomorrow then."   
"Wait."   
His fingers hover over the end-call button. "  
Yes?"   
"I...I want to talk to you."   
"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"   
The sound of a blanket being thrown over a body.   
"I...don't know."   
A suppressed sigh.   
"Well, we've got to find something to talk about don't we?"   
"...yes."   
"So, talk."   
"......"   
"......"   
"......"   
"......look this isn't getting us anywhere. You want to come over for dinner instead? We could talk over dinner."   
"Okay."   
"Cool. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"I didn't know you can cook."   
"......"  
"Obviously you've got talents you haven't revealed eh?"   
"...like you, sempai."   
"Me?"   
A nod, half-uncertain.   
"What do you mean?"   
A careless shrugging of shoulders.   
"Tell me Rukawa, what did you mean by that?"   
"How does, how does it feel to be a MVP?"   
The rapid-fire change of topic.   
"What? But I'm not MVP anymore."   
"You were." _And you are still.   
_"Well, you should know, shouldn't you? Being the super rookie and all." A sharp intake of breath. "It isn't the same."   
"Sure it is. Well, almost."   
The exchange of glances.   
"Why are we talking about this?"   
"...don't know."   
A sigh.   
"You wanna watch tv?"  
"Okay."  
  
The sound of a phone ringing.   
"Could you hand that over?"   
The passing of a cell phone across the couch.   
"Yes?"   
"Mitsui-kun! Have you done that research we were supposed to do for our project? Ayame-san just told us its due in three days and we haven't really gotten down to doing anything! Have you?"   
"Uhh...no actually. I haven't started."   
"What? But Mitsui-kun, if you don't start on yours, we can't do our parts!"   
"I'll get down to doing it now if you want."  
"Yes please! I'll call you again in a while. Remember, it's REALLY important!"   
"...I'll bear that in mind."   
The crisp sound of static as the line was cut off.   
A very tired sigh.  
  
"Who was that?"   
"Who was what?"   
"The call."   
"Oh. Just a classmate of mine. Wanted me to start on our project."   
"Oh."   
"Yeah."   
The sound of the couch creaking as a weight was lifted.   
"You watch tv all right? I've got to start working."   
".........I'll help."   
More creaking of the sofa's springs.  
  
yawn   
"Man, this is boring. I could find better ways to pass the time."   
"........."   
"Rukawa? Oi? You asleep?"   
"......no."   
"Whoo. You're actually awake? Unbelievable."   
"Hnn."   
"I'm almost done. You?"   
"A little more."   
"Cool. Let's go get coffee or something after this. I need the walk. And the caffeine."  
  
"Ahhhhhh......a steaming hot cup of machiatto on a cold winter's evening. This is what I call heaven."   
"Hnn." The sound of slow, trained sipping.   
"You don't like coffee Rukawa?"   
A shake of the head.   
"Why not? 'Cause it keeps you up?"   
A slight frown.   
"Heh. I was kidding kiddo."   
The sound of a phone ringing.   
"Whoops. That's mine. Hold on yeah?"   
The fumbling around in pockets then, "Yeah?"   
"Have you done it?"   
"Yeah. I mailed it over."   
"You did? Why haven't I received it then?"   
A pause. "Oh wait. I have. Thanks anyways. Sorry to bother."  
"No problem."   
"Have a nice night then."   
"Yeah. You too."   
The sound of a phone being thrown carelessly on the table.   
"I think I need another cup."  
  
"Sempai?"   
"Yes Rukawa?"   
"How do you do it?"   
"Do what?"   
"This." A slight gesturing of hands.   
"What?"   
"Your life. How do you do it?"   
"What do you mean how do I do it? I just live it, of course."   
"How?"   
"What do you mean how? I just do."   
A patient sigh. "Yes, but how?"   
A blink, then a stare. "I don't quite get you."   
"You play. You train. You laugh. You tire. You live."   
"Yes...and so does everyone else."   
A sceptical glance thrown a way.   
"No they don't. Not like you."   
"So I'm different."   
"Yes. Why?"   
"You heard of that Barney song Rukawa? You are special you're the only one, you're the only one like you ?"   
A shake of the head, and a flicker of amusement in those cold blue eyes.  
"Well, that's one song that you should listen to. Maybe then you wouldn't crash your bike so much."   
"Hnn."   
"I wasn't serious."   
"I know."   
A quiet, comfortable silence.   
"Teach me sempai."   
"You mean tutor? I'm no good with the books Rukawa..."   
"No."   
Intense blue eyes held startled sapphire ones.   
"Teach me to be a MVP."   
"It's not something that can be taught Rukawa, if I'm even qualified to teach you at all."   
"You are."   
"We've gone through this before haven't we? And I still stand by what I said."   
"Why?"   
"Because."   
"Because?"   
"Because I'm not a MVP. I haven't been one for a long time. You want to learn to be a MVP, find Maki or something. Maybe even Sendoh. Try Sendoh. He's headed right for MVP stardom. Got that thing about him. Learn from them, not me."   
"But I want to learn from you."   
"Yes but I'm not qualified."   
"You never cared before."  
"I have..." a frown, "...haven't I?"   
"No."   
"So I haven't. But that isn't the point."   
"Why start caring now sempai?"   
"I......" a low growling, "...don't know. Maybe I'm thinking too much. That's it. I'm thinking too much. Must be the caffeine."   
Another spark of amusement flashed in normally expressionless blue eyes.   
"Teach me sempai."   
"I would if I could, but the thing here is---"   
The sound of a phone ringing.   
Two pairs of blue eyed the phone on the table, both uncertain, both waiting.   
Finally, one of them reached out, to silence the mobile.   
"I'm not sure I should've let you done that."   
"Hnn."   
"Might've been important."   
"Hnn."   
"You obviously don't care do you?"   
A shake of the head.   
The sound of someone exhaling. "Well, pffft. Neither do I. Not right now anyway."   
The scraping of metal on the tiled flooring.   
"Shall we go?"   
"Un."  
  
The sound of a cigarette being lighted.   
"Sempai."   
An inquisitive eyebrow raised.   
"You don't smoke."   
"I don't. Sometimes."   
He watched as his sempai inhaled the deadly nicotine.   
"You want a whiff?"   
"No. I don't smoke."   
"Maybe I shouldn't too."   
The sound of a cigarette being crushed under a pair of sneakers.   
"Well......" Rukawa felt his breath hitch.   
This was it. It was now or never. He'd come thus far, there was no turning back now. Literally and figuratively. They were at the juncture of his, and Mitsui's neighbourhood.   
"Sempai."   
"Yeah?"   
An inaudible choke, and a single step forward.   
"I want to be a MVP."   
"...I know. And you will be, given time."   
"But I don't want you to be."   
"What?" Confusion written all over that handsome face.  
"I don't want you to be a player anymore sempai."   
"Huh?" Rapid blinking.   
"Are we really having this conversation? I mean, are you telling me NOT to play basketball Rukawa?"   
Cool blue eyes stared back.   
"No!" Blue eyes flashed in anger. "I won't quit playing just 'cause you're telling me not to! Are you insane Rukawa?"   
"No. But I want you to be mine."   
"Whattttt?"   
Several footsteps in the general direction, backwards and away.   
"I got lost somewhere in this conversation I think. What are we talking about again?"   
"I want you to be mine sempai."   
Wide, blue eyes stared back in shock, but closed rapidly when soft lips were meshed perfectly with his own.   
A blush creeping up a face.   
"What's this about then?"   
A shrug.   
"I want you to be mine."   
Then, "Will you be mine?"   
"Well, I---" those soft lips caught his in another gentle, yet eager kiss.   
A light chuckle.   
"I don't have a choice do I?"   
Two sets of footsteps turned down the same corner.  
  
"What was that all about anyway?"   
"Hnn?"   
"All that talk about MVP. What did you really mean?"   
A patient sigh.   
"I don't want you as a player. I want you to be mine."   
"Huh? I still don't get it."   
Another sigh, then the sound of someone rolling off the bed.   
A paper was thrust in front of his face.   
"Hmmmmm......" a slight frown creasing stunning features on a perfect face.   
Frosty blue eyes watched every movement carefully.   
A sigh.   
"You know Rukawa, you shouldn't believe everything that comes out of Hikoichi's mouth. Just because I've got a reputation doesn't mean I sleep with everything on two legs."   
"It says 'The MVP: Mitsui Hisashi, in more ways than one'."  
"So?"   
"It was a unanimous decision."   
"Point being?"   
Calmly, two sets of blue stared each other down.   
"I don't like to share what's mine."   
"Exercising your control already?"   
"Hnn. I learn from the best."   
A twinkle in blue eyes.   
"I see."   
A rare smile.   
"Go to sleep sempai."   
"Uhh...the caffeine."   
A sigh.   
The shuffling of a body moving closer.   
The snuggling and sharing of body heat.   
"Ummm...this'll probably help."   
"Hnn."   
Sudden, uncomfortable movement.  
  
"What?"   
"Your phone."   
Rukawa reached under the sheets to pull out the phone.   
It was, not surprisingly, ringing.  
"Oh throw it out already."  
Happily, he complied.

-end. not a brilliant story, but oh yes, the plot thickens.


End file.
